


Bliss

by entreppid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kaisoo oneshot, M/M, Rimming, Smut, SugarDaddy!Yifan, Sugarbabe Do Kyungsoo, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entreppid/pseuds/entreppid
Summary: “Mr. Wu’s date, if I recall correctly?"





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a oneshot, let's see how it goes ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo had agreed to go.

Yifan had that influence on you. Whatever he asked, you felt compelled to do. The way he held himself commanded an air of dominance, and it wasn’t just because of his business connections.

And Kyungsoo was supposed to be his date, so he couldn’t really refuse.

That is how he found himself in the hall of some flashy hotel outside the city for another one of Yifan’s charity galas, Yifan’s hand resting possessively on his lower back, making sure everyone knew exactly how off limits he was.

Kyungsoo’s nerves remained, but in the presence of Yifan, he felt more important than ever. Yifan intended to show him off, and Kyungsoo did not intend to disappoint.

Their relationship may not be romantic in any sense of the word – it never had been. It was more of a business agreement than anything else. But to the outside, it looked the same.

After a few introductory lines by the host, they event started to simmer. The place was serene in the dimly lit, high-roofed hallways of the ballroom, the distant sound of Rachmanidov classicals echoing through the -to Kyungsoo’s ears - muffled chatter.

It was like any other charity gala. Yifan introduced Kyungsoo to various vaguely familiar faces, whose conversations with Yifan Kyungsoo feigned interest in, smiling politely, and anchoring himself to the feeling of Yifan’ hand resting just high enough on his lower back. The rooms were filled to the brink with the quiet, charismatic conversations between lawyers and businessmen, the elegant sleaze and opportunistic propositions slowly seeping into the marble tiles on the floor.

Soon, after plenty of uninspiring introductions, Yifan left Kyungsoo on his own to join a small group of people in the hallway. Kyungsoo’s gaze followed Yifan for a few moments. The way he talked was mesmerising, every word exiting his mouth with an air of confidence that demanded attention of the people he talked to. Kyungsoo’s gaze lingered for a moment, before swallowing down his grievances with a tall flute of champagne, his gaze returning to scanning the room aimlessly.

In reality, Kyungsoo was just Yifan’ trophy. It was good enough to get some respect - but nothing beyond a polite smile and a few, courteous words of exchange. After a few, lost moments, his eyes perked at the familiar sight of Byun Baekhyun, Yifan’ business associate. _Finally someone I know,_ he sighed internally, a relieved smile appearing on his face as Baekhyun spotted him, waving him over with an enthusiastic smile.

“I see Yifan left you all alone,” Baekhyun smiled, pulling over his date, “Irene, I do believe you know each other. This is-“

“Kyunsgoo,” Kyungsoo filled in, extending his hand politely.

“I recognise you,” Irene flashed a smile, taking his hand. “Wu Yifan mentions you occasionally,” she giggled slightly, causing Baekhyun to turn to her and smile.

Kyungsoo offered a polite smile in return, stifling his blush.

“Oh, Mr Kim! It’s been a while,” Baekhyun smiled brightly as a taller man made his way towards them, a seemingly disinterested woman trailing him, clinging to his arm possessively.

Kyungsoo’s eyes trailed up to the man’s face, and the polite, warm smile that pulled on the man’s lips. Suddenly, reality seemed a bit clearer, time a bit slower, the endless chatter around him a little bit drowned out. Kyungsoo aimlessly lost track of whatever Baekhyun said - taken aback by the incredible, astonishing elegance and beauty of the man’s body; the warm, exhilarating smile on his lips, the way his eyelashes batted against his cheeks when he blinked. The way his nose scrunched-

“This is Do Kyungsoo, I don’t believe you’ve met.” Bakehyun’s clear voice cut through the mist that was Kyungsoo’s mind, suddenly bringing his mind back to reality.

“Mr. Wu’s date, if I recall correctly,” the man turned to Kyungsoo with a smile. Kyungsoo, flustered, failed to stop the blush from flushing his ears a bright pink colour, realising he missed what the man’s name was. Words failed him.

“Yes, he is.” An authoritative hand slid around his waist and Kyungsoo looked up in surprise, a bit flustered.

The man smiled in return, bowing politely in greeting, his date clutching his arm all the while. “Mr Wu.”

“It’s been a while,” Yifan stated, a cold smile on his lips. Kyungsoo cleared his throat slightly, his eyes failing to resist the urge to fall on the movements on the man’s lips as he spoke.

“I believe so, yes,” the man smiled, the smooth tone of voice leaving Kyungsoo slightly mesmerised. “If you’ll excuse us, we’re expected in the banquit hall,” he turned to the woman clinging to his arm with a smile, offering a polite smile to the four of them before leaving. His eyes met Kyungsoo’s for a brief, pointed moment before disappearing with his date into the crowd, and Kyungsoo's heart inexplicably jumped.

Baekhyun nodded and smiled, and Kyungsoo tore his eyes away.

Yifan rolled his eyes slightly, grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. “If Zitao tries to argue with you, don’t take the bait. You know that journalist is on Xi’s payroll.”

Bakehyun nodded, a faint smile on his face. “Of course. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get us some drinks,” he said, turning to Irene with a smile.

“Yifan,” he bowed slightly, smiling at the two of them before leaving, pulling Irene along.

Yifan sighed, turning to look down at Kyungsoo. “You handled yourself well,” he stated, his hands resting comfortably on Kyungso’s waist.

“Handled what?” Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed slightly.

“Nothing, Soo,” Yifan smiled, placing a light, brief kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead.

Kyungsoo looked up with a small, confused smile, the image of the man still fresh in his mind.

 

Soon, Kyungsoo was abandoned again, Yifan having left him to talk with a group of Chinese lawyers in the ballroom, and Kyungsoo couldn’t see Byun Baekhyun anywhere. The room became rowdier as the night progressed, the lighting dimmer.

Kyungsoo was bored, and wanted nothing more than to leave, but he couldn’t leave until Yifan left, which wouldn’t be anytime soon. He resorted to leaning against the wall by the entrance to the large ballroom, his jaded eyes travelling over the crowd of faces aimlessly, a small sigh escaping him. He politely declined the waiter’s attempt to hand him another flute of champagne, the hum of chatter around him making it hard to think.

After a while, his eyes found a familiar face, stood by a group of interested businessmen, engaged in polite conversation. The man from before, the man he never got the name of. He paused, focusing on the man’s face as he spoke, following every movement of his face, the way his hands gestured as he spoke. The blue, golden light from the chandelier that illuminated the room from above cast enticing shadows on the man’s face. The man was breath-taking, his fitted suit hugging his broad shoulders closely - his dark, mocha-coloured hair framing his clean-cut face perfectly. The way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks when he spoke, the subtle way his lips moved – it was all well enough for Kyungsoo to forget where he was, if only for just a moment. Kyungsoo’s throat constricted as he noticed the man’s gaze flickering in his direction in small, period beats, and Kyungsoo could swear he saw a small smirk pulling on the edges of his lips. Flustered, Kyungsoo tore his eyes away, a rush of nervousness shooting through his body, a blush rising on his face as he realised he had been caught staring. He looked around for a moment, not finding Yifan anywhere. When he looked back into the crowd, his eyes easily finding the man again after a few moments, he noticed that the man was still glancing at him, smiling at the sight of Kyungsoo’s flustered look.

Kyungsoo took a sharp breath. _What are you doing?_ He shook his head for a moment. _I should probably find Yifan or something,_ ran through his head, but he hesitated. Yifan was busy, and probably didn’t have time for him. He let a small sigh slip from his lips, failing to ignore the tingling feeling that was pooling in his stomach.

After a few moments of hesitation, he finally gave into the pull, and made his way onto the floor of the ballroom, submerging himself into the simmering crowd of people. He felt like his mind was swimming in the endless hum of chatter that surrounded him, slowly making his way through the crowd of people. After a minute or two of looking, he considered giving up, having completely lost track of where the man was. This was a stupid idea anyway.

“Excuse me,”

Kyungsoo spun around at the sound of the smooth voice behind him, flustered to suddenly find himself in front of the man himself. His breath caught in his throat for a moment, his eyes wide in surprise and fluster. A gentle smile crowned the man’s lips, his dark eyes warm and inviting. Kyungsoo, flustered, failed to force any words out of his mouth, instead blushed at the slightly smug smile that tugged on the edges of the man’s lips.

“Kyungsoo, was it not?” he asked, bowing slightly. Kyungsoo smiled, uncertainly.

“Yes,” he answered, an airy tone of voice as his eyes scanned the other man, “I don’t believe I got your name,” he added, an uncertain, embarrassed smile on his lips.

The man all but smiled in return. “Kim Jongin,” he replied, grabbing two flutes of champagne from a nearby waiter’s tray, handing one to Kyungsoo.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo mouthed, taking the flute, “Uhm, pleased to meet you?” The words stumbled slightly on his tongue, causing him to blush.

“Don’t mention it,” Jongin smiled, a big smile – a smile that had Kyungsoo keening.

_Shit._

“What brings you here?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to cover for his nervous behaviour.

“I’m under Xi International, so it’s expected of me,” Jongin replied rather matter-of-factly, taking a sip of the champagne, not breaking to look away from Kyungsoo, who failed to resist biting his lip nervously.

After a few, hanging moments, Jongin added, “You don’t seem to enjoy yourself here,” looking Kyungsoo up and down with a teasing glimt in his eyes.

“What gave it away?” Kyungsoo mumbled, slightly flustered that he was so easy to read.

Jongin laughed, a genuine, warm laugh, which didn’t fail to make Kyungsoo smile. Wow, that laugh. _If there was one sound I had to listen to for the rest of my life-_

“I think I know how to make it more fun,” Jongin replied with a smile, a response that had Kyungsoo’s insides turning in heat. _What is that supposed to mean?_ “I could show you the balcony of the hotel. It’s very beautiful. I’ve been here enough times to explore the place.”

Jongin’s smile was kind, and unassuming, calming Kyungsoo’s insides slightly.

“Won’t your date be upset?” Kyugsoo asked, uncertainly, a small, burning sense of anticipation tingling in his stomach despite the background hum of doubts in his head.

Jongin nodded in the direction of a group of businessmen in the other end of the room with a smile, where his date stood, seemingly having forgotten about Jongin all-together.

After a few, questioning moments spent wondering if Yifan would really be ok with this, Kyungsoo gave into the pull, offering Kim Jongin a small nod.

Jongin smiled. “Come on,” he said, his voice smooth, his smile equally so as he led the way through the crowd to one of the hallways leading out from the ballroom. Kyungsoo followed, a shudder of excitement running through his body, his champagne-flute still in hand. His fingertips tingled slightly in the presence of Kim Jongin, as he trailed closely after him through the thick, chattering crowd.  

As the crowds started thinning by the edge of the room, as they made their way into one the hallways leading away from the crowd, Kyungsoo let out a small sigh of relief, causing Jongin to look back over his shoulder with a small, questioning smile, his eyebrows raised in question.

“I don’t really like crowds,” Kyungsoo clarified, flustered as they made eye contact once again.

Jongin smiled once more. “Then this will be perfect.”

Jongin led the way up a wide, turning marble staircase, every step he took echoing slightly as the overbearing hum of classical music and chatter-filled conversation grew more distant. They found themselves on the upper floors of the hotel; a wide, circular interior balcony almost overseeing the ballroom, mostly empty of people, and a lot more tranquil. Despite the small bundle of nerves in his stomach, Kyungsoo was finally able to relax, the lack of people only serving to comfort him. A mild breeze was pulled in from the open, magnificent doors to a large, exterior balcony, overlooking the calm night outside. Kyungsoo breathed in the fresh, calming and simultaneously exhilarating night air as they approached the balcony.

Well outside, Jongin turned and leaned against the stony edge of the balcony, smiling at the relieved look on Kyungsoo’s face.

“This is better, isn’t it?” Jongin asked, more rhetorically than anything else, looking out over the streets below in small beats, before his gaze inexplicably returned to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nodded with a small smile on his lips, standing close to Jongin, but not too close.

His eyes ran up the man’s relaxed frame as he leaned against the edge, his suit hugging his body closely, champagne flute in hand - a suffocating, smooth smile on his lips. A small rush of what could only be described as arousal rushed through Kyungsoo’s body. It could just be the breeze.

Kyungsoo felt heat rise in his face as he realised his gaze had lingered for just a second too long, evident by Jongin’s almost smug smile, his dark eyes flashing mischievously as he sipped on his champagne.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat, in a manner that could only be described as awkward, before opening his mouth again. “Why isn’t your date with you?” He asked, genuinely curious as to why anyone would leave Jongin alone.

But he didn’t say it like that.

Jongin just chuckled quietly in return, looking down for just a moment. “Lisa isn’t actually my date,” he looked up at Kyungsoo with an amused smile, which widened at Kyungsoo’s confused and slightly sceptical look. “She didn’t get an invite, so I offered her to be my date for the occasion.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh,” he mouthed, a small, bewildered chuckle escaping his lips.

He didn’t respond further, a bit embarrassed, and instead reverted to drowning his jitteriness with the champagne, settling in the relatively peaceful silence between them. For the first time that evening, he felt content. A small shudder ran through him at a cold brush of wind.

Jongin just stood there, watching Kyungsoo curiously for a few moments. “So for how have you been Yifan’s arm candy?”

Kyungsoo felt red heat rise in his face, his grip on the flute of champagne tightening suddenly as his gaze flickered to the floor. “Oh, uh,” he stuttered slightly, placing the flute down on one of the small circular tables on the balcony with a small clank, “Not long. Like, a month?” he mumbled, his face red. He had a feeling Jongin already knew what kind of business-arrangement “relationship” he and Yifan had, but even if he didn’t, he was still embarrassed.

Jongin raised his eyebrows slightly, a suggestive smile tugging on the edge of his lip, his eyes tracing over the shorter man. He chose not to respond, instead just hummed slightly in response. The hum of sounds from inside felt more and more distant as they conversed. After a few moments, after he saw a shudder run through Kyungsoo’s body, he pushed himself up, standing straight.

“You look cold. Let’s go inside.”

Kyungsoo looked up, his eyes falling on the curve of the man’s lips, and then on the warmth and depth of his eyes. He nodded. As they returned inside the warm, dimly lit hotel, he stifled a jump as Jongin’s hand brushed up on his lower back, if only for a moment, failing to stifle the warm rush that ran through his body. He felt his cheeks flush with colour, and it wasn’t because of the cold. Jongin looked down on him for a moment as he walked beside him, failing to supress his satisfied smile at Kyungsoo’s failure at supressing his own flustered expression.

The walked aimlessly on the second floor for a while, reality seeming to have faded slightly into the background. The endless hum of chatter and violin melodies danced in the air, filling the entirety of the large hotel, but it too had faded into the background.

As they walked, talking politely about everything from Yifan to Xi International, Jongin slipped an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo didn’t object, simply tried to ignore the tingling rush of heat and maybe even arousal that rushed through him at the feeling of Jongin’s arm resting over his shoulder protectively, pulled closer to Jongin’s body as they walked. Being this close, Kyungsoo felt a rush of warmth at how good Jongin smelled. Jongin smiled, looking down on the shorter man when he talked, more than anything just enjoying the sound of his voice, the small scrunches of his forehead when he paused to think, the way his lips moved when words passed them. Kyungsoo’s breath stuck momentarily in his throat when he noticed Jongin just looking at him, listening with just a few, occasional interruptions.

They walked through a small, open hallway on the second floor that led up into a smaller, seemingly empty, quiet corridor. The pale light that fell from the large, panoramic windows that graced the right side of the corridors cast a surreal glow on the marble floor. Kyungsoo looked up, having suddenly realised that they had - consumed by conversation, strayed further away from the life of the gala. For the first time of the evening, he realised that he was truly alone with Jongin. A small but burning, nervous feeling pooled in his stomach as they walked, their conversation slowly dying down, but not for lack of things to say.

Kyungsoo looked up as Jongin suddenly stopped, Jongin's arm not having left its place on his shoulders. When his eyes met Jongin’s, his breath stuttered slightly. His dark, warm eyes were filled with something Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he could interpret properly, but Kyungsoo was star-struck. With one small movement, Jongin turned Kyungsoo slightly to face him properly. Kyungsoo felt a rush of warmth rush through him as Jongin’s index finger found itself under his chin, tilting it up slightly. _What is happening?_ His background hum of swirling thoughts faded slowly to the background as Jongin’s eyes flickered from Kyungsoo’s eyes to his lips, slightly hesitant. His breath got stuck in his throat as Jongin slowly leaned down, his lips soon metting Kyungsoo's own. Kyungsoo was lured into the kiss by Jongin's plush lips - a wave of drunk warmth and arousal rushed over him as Jongin kissed him, the feeling of his warm lips against his own making him keen. Jongin felt a rush of relief as Kyungsoo kissed him back, his hand slowly coming to a place on Kyungsoo’s neck, the other one tracing down his hips.

Kyungsoo would be lying if he said that time felt blurred. Time was no issue as he mapped out the events that followed, every brush of Jongin’s lips against his, every point of contact with Jongin’s body. Time had grinded to a stop under the moulding of Jongin’s lips, all background noise faded out as Jongin kissed him, slowly but surely pushing him up against the wall. As Jongin’s tongue demanded entrance to his mouth, he let it in, keening as Jongin’s warm tongue explored his mouth, his hands tracing over his body, his right hand finding its place on the side of his neck. Kyungsoo’s was breathless, his mind running in overdrive as Jongin took over, failing to stifle the weak moan into Jongin’s mouth as his back was pressed against the wall, Jongin’s leg slowly edging its way in between his thighs. He was overwhelmed with want, his hands finding their place on Jongin’s neck, anchoring him. The taste of Jongin’s tongue was exhilarating - the bubbling, intoxicating taste of champagne invading Kyungsoo’s mouth one beat at the time.

The rest of the world faded into the background, the rest of the gala forgotten as Jongin slowly fumbled for the handle to one of the doors beside them, thanking god it was unlocked as they slowly stumbled into the dark room. As he shut the door behind him, inexplicably locking it, his full attention turned to Kyungsoo, who was caving under the touch of his fingers as he cupped his face, his kisses growing in intensity as he slowly pushed the shorter man further into the dimly lit room.

Kyungsoo felt heat overwhelm him as he was pushed towards the bed, his skin tingling under Jongin’s touch as he licked into the taller man’s warm, eager mouth, desperate to taste him, desperate to feel his body against his own. It all felt like a dream.

That’s how Wu Yifan’s sugarbabe found himself pushed playfully onto the wide hotel bed, the mattress caving slightly on impact as Jongin climbed on top of him, quickly pushing his dress shoes off, encompassing his whole world as he ran his hands up Kyungsoo’s body.

Kyungsoo failed to stifle the moan that left his lips as Jongin’s hand palmed his growing crotch, his moan quickly swallowed by Jongin’s warm, hungry kisses. Kyungsoo’s hands ran up Jongin’s sides, his fingers tingling over the firm, well-built body of the man above him. Jongin wouldn’t leave him alone, barely allowing to catch his breath between his hungry, all-encompassing kisses as he fumbled with the buttons on his dress shirt; the suit jacket already thrown hastily on the floor.

Slowly, but surely, the messy pile of clothes by the bed grew bigger under the influence of Jongin’s fumbling fingers. Kyungsoo’s head fell back, an inaudible moan on his lips as Jongin’s palm grinded on his crotch. Jongin took the opportunity to occupy Kyungsoo’s exposed neck with his warm, hungry kisses, slowly at first, but picking up his pace as his patience eroded, marking the sensitive junction between Kuyngsoo's neck an jaw. Kyungsoo felt a rush of arousal up through his body as Jongin fumbled with his belt, eventually pulling his pants off and throwing them on the floor. Jongin paused temporarily, sitting up to properly run his hands up Kyungsoo’s exposed, bristling skin, a small shudder escaping his lips as his eyes roamed, unobstructed. Kyungsoo felt heat rise in his face as Jongin shamelessly pushed his legs wide apart, his hands running up the pale, sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, earning a small moan from the man under him. He took his time marking the sensitive skin, relishing in every small shudder or jerk of the man under his lips, every sound that passed his lips. Kyungsoo gripped the sheets to ground himself, growing increasingly frustrated at Jongin’s slow, teasing pace. A brush of Jongin’s tongue by the edge of his boxer briefs caused Kyungsoo’s head fell back, failing to stop the moan that left his lips. Reality was starting to blur, exhilarating arousal clouding his vision as Jongin reduced him to a trembling, moaning mess under his tongue.

Kyungsoo let out a small gasp as his underwear was pulled off, tension pooling in his stomach as he felt Jongin’s hand trace over his bare skin. When Jongin’s hand gripped him, he failed to stop the hiccupped moan that left his lips, a moan that was quickly swallowed by Jongin’s hungry, sweet kisses. Kyungsoo felt his blood relocate in his groin as Jongin worked him to full hardness, failing to stifle an enthusiastic, submissive moan when Jongin pushed his leg up, making him clear for the taking. Soon, Jongin let go of him, bending down over the bed for a moment. Kyungsoo whined weakly, but bit his lip as Jongin climbed back on top of him, the cap on the lube bottle opening with a snap. Jongin poured a generous amount on his fingers, and gave Kyungsoo one last hungry look before slowly pushing his fingers into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s breath got stuck in his throat, his head falling back with a trembling moan as Jongin thrust into him. Jongin took the chance, littering Kyungsoo’s neck with warm, sloppy kisses, slowly picking up his pace. At the second finger, he had him; desperately whimpering and moaning as Jongin’s fingers hit that one cluster of nerves. The stretch was incredible, making him beg for more. He tried to stifle the sounds that left him, which was only made harder when Jongin lowered his mouth to Kyungsoo’s cock, his warm tongue running up his shaft. His hips jerked forward involuntarily, failing to stifle the load moan that left his lips as Jongin’s tongue worked, all while he added a third finger, his thrusts increasing in pace.

Jongin cursed, his self-control slowly wearing down at every small sound that left Kyungsoo’s mouth. At this point he was painfully hard, and wanted nothing more than to just bury himself in Kyungsoo. But he waited, his fingers slowly stretching Kyungsoo, taking Kyungsoo in his mouth, delighting in every jerky movement, every moan and gasp he pulled from the man under his tongue whilst he worked.

Kyungsoo was slowly reduced to a trembling moaning mess, wanting nothing more than for Jongin to just hurry up and fuck him. The world was a spinning blur, the words leaving his mouth growing more and more incomprehensible as Jongin stretched him around his fingers. He let out a small gasp as Jongin finally retracted, anticipation rushing through him and Jongin worked his pants and underwear off. He whimpered as Jongin climbed on top of him again, anticipation building in his abdomen as Jongin slicked himself up with lube, pushing Kyungsoo’s leg up to make his entrance clear for the taking. As he slowly started pushing into Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lost all inhibition, Jongin’s name leaving his lips with a small cry as Jongin slowly pushed into him. After all Jongin’s preparation, the stretch felt incredible, overwhelming his system with heat. As Jongin’s hips met his, he could feel Jongin’s harsh breath against his neck, littering warm, sloppy kisses while he waited for Kyungsoo to adjust. Kyungsoo was blindsighted with want, his ‘please’ leaving his lips with a weak, submissive moan, desperately digging his heels into the mattress in an effort to spread his legs wider.

Jongin slowly started to move, finding it increasingly hard to not just slam into Kyungsoo, especially because of the sounds that left Kyungsoo’s parted lips, the look of pleasure in his eyes. He pinned Kyungsoo’s hip to the bed to move unobstructed, his pace increasingly slightly at every trembling moan that left Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo’s hands traced aimlessly over the muscles in Jongin’s back, his nails scarping slightly as he tried to ground himself, which became increasingly difficult as pleasure rolled over him again and again at every thrust. He felt the tension in his abdomen increase as Jongin fucked him harder, and started to wonder how long he was going to last if Jongin kept up his pace.

Jongin seemed to realise Kyungsoo was close, because he let go of Kyungsoo’s leg to pay full attention to his leaking cock. He pumped him in same pace at the ever increasing speed as he chased his own release, his hips snapping into Kyungsoo at just the right angle. Kyungsoo soon tumbled over the edge, coming hard in thick, white spurts on his chest, a trembling moan leaving his lips as his head fell back, reality muffled in orgasmic bliss for just a moment. Jongin gasped as Kyungsoo clenched around him, taking a firm grip on his hips with his sticky hand, all but ramming into him in search for his own release, causing Kyungsoo to writhe in oversensitivity. Moments later, he came hard in Kyungsoo, fucking him through his orgasm, a hiccupped moan passing through his lips as he stilled. He slumped down against Kyungsoo, breathing hard against his neck, revelling in post-orgasm bliss. He placed a warm kiss on Kyungsoo’s neck before he pulled out, slumping down on the bed beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, coming down form the high of his orgasm, failed to stifle his smile when Jongin ran his fingers through his hair distraughtedly.

Kyungsoo let out a small sigh, reality slowly catching up to him. Jongin let out a small, airy chuckle, a small smile crowning his lips as he placed a small, sweet kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. “Kinda makes you wonder who’s bed this is,” he chuckled, causing an embarresed, flustered Kyungsoo to swallow slightly in realisation, a small flustered smile tugging on the edges of his lips. _Yifan’s not gonna leave this unpunished,_ Kyungsoo thought in passing thought through post orgasm bliss.

 

When Kyungsoo met Wu Yifan’s eyes later that evening, he knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ❤
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: soft-nini-bear  
> 


End file.
